Through All Things
by Katy-cakes
Summary: Abigail Darby needs to feel alive again and know that God put her here for a reason. She comes upon a certain injured, feline mutant who will challenge her emotions, strength, and sanity. Will she survive his wrath? Sabertooth/OC
1. Chapter 1

-This is my first story so please be gentle

-The story has a pretty set plot and I will be trying to make it run as smoothly as possible so please give any opinions.

-The story will follow Victor Creed and Abigail Darby. They both are just trying to find a little purpose in life.

_**Through All Things**_

_His whole body hurt, at least __he_ thought it did. He tried to move his arms but felt the numbness overwhelm him. He fought the urge to scream knowing it would come out much louder than he intended, so he gritted his fangs and looked at the damage. His whole body was wrecked. His arms were at strange angles and his leg was impaled by one of the boat's metal poles. He knew he was lucky, even though he sure didn't feel it. Had he not been a mutant this would be a lot worse.

He allowed his body a minute to recoup before he tried his next idea. He felt his regenerative powers begin to wash over his body like a cooling agent over a burn. He then decided it was time to get up. He rested his head against the coolness of the metal floor to slow his heart rate. He then began the mantra, "Do it, Do it, DO IT!" His whole body was on fire as he lifted himself from the mangled metal of the boat. He finally allowed one strangled sign of weakness as the metal pole was yanked from his bloodied leg "Damn it!" Only one sign of weakness was all he would allow himself.

The next plan would have to be how to get off this God forsaken island. As he felt his body slowly begin to heal, he knew he could probably climb on one of the cargo ships heading back to Manhattan. It was his only option. There was no way he was going to swim from Ellis Island all the way to Manhattan. Using his good leg, he hobbled silently to the cargo hole below the ship. There were a few looks passed his way by a couple, curious workers; but they were quickly silenced when a muted growl and angry black eyes shot out from under the hood covering his face. He found something soft to lay down on under the dock and began to drift off into a silent slumber. His last thoughts, before drifting off, were that of Wolverine and how next time that piece of nothing would regret ever causing him this much pain.

He woke up after what felt like hours of sleep to find he was still under the cargo ship, and his body still felt like it was on fire. He also noticed how much blood was pooled around him and got a shock when he realized it was his own. Realizing his body had no energy to rejuvenate on, he knew he needed to eat something. He knew he would heal eventually, it would just take awhile before it was fully healed with no energy. His body would never die, he knew that. Bleeding himself only caused pain when he tried but never death. Starving himself also did nothing but cause pain; and after five months of trying, he figured it wasn't going to work. Pain was all he ever felt during those times of trying to end it all. God just wouldn't let him die. Oh yeah, he believed in God. He just didn't understand why he hated him so much. Or why he hated all of the mutant kind. Erik told him there was no God for mutants, but he knew He just hated them, like all the rest of those cockroaches called "Humans".

He slowly began to stand after his reverie and decided to attempt to find food. He knew he couldn't kill a human, at least not without Erik's approval. Then as he thought about Erik he realized they were no were to be found. Who was he to tell him, Sabortooth, not to kill a human. He walked out of the cargo whole and began to walk down the street with the hood firmly in place. The hood wasn't for protection or because he felt ashamed, it was there just in case. As he began walking his view of the area came into focus. He was surrounded by large buildings and street vendors. "How long have I been walking?" He was in the middle of the city. He also realized what a site he must have been. He was at least 6'6; covered in dirty, baggy clothes, and had a hood pulled over his head. And man was he getting some stares. His hearing could even pick up the whispers from the people who passed him.

"God, I thought they caught the Unabomber?"

"He must be a mutant.

"Don't look at him, honey. You don't know what he might be capable of."

He heard the whispers and the jabs. He knew how they felt and if they knew what he was capable of they would shut their weak, pathetic mouths. As he passed a butcher shop, he suddenly realized just how hungry he was. He also realized he didn't have enough strength to hunt for any "real" food. So he decided to take the easy way and just steal it. It was an easy thought. Just go in, grab some meat, and scare the hell out of whoever tried to stop him. He walked into the butcher, grabbed the biggest side of beef he saw, gave one final growl at the owner standing at the counter watching the scene unfold, and left. It was that easy. Until he realized they had an emergency button under the counter, and the owner had just pushed it. One last word escaped his dried and bloodied lips before he took off into an unstable run, "Hell."

"Tell me what happened here, Michaels," she stated it clearly and coldly. You couldn't show emotion in situations like this.

"Good morning, Detective Darby." Michaels chimed in a cheery voice. It appeared too cheerful for Abigail Darby under these circumstances. She had been called to another mutant, murder crime scene; and she had to admit they were starting to get to her.

"What happened here, Michaels?" she knew she said it a little forcefully, but she just wanted to get this over with.

"Well, we asked around to see if anyone saw anything."

"Did they?" she was starting to get impatient with his constant way of beating around the bush, "What did they see, Michaels?!"

"Well, a bunch of older guys came in here, started messin' the place up. The mutant girl asked them to leave, they called her 'a piece of trash mutey', and shot her in the chest once and the stomach twice." his voice trailed off when he noticed Abby wasn't listening anymore and was simply staring at the young girl. The girl couldn't have been over twenty. She looked like she used to have a beautiful light blue color to her skin, until those pieces of crap came and shot her to pieces. Her eyes were the color of a sunset, with an orange center and small glints of yellowish, blue specks around the center. Then as Abby began to really look at the girl, she discovered the girl had a small lump under her shirt.

"Holy God Michaels! The girl was pregnant!" Her whole body went numb as she placed her gloved hand on top of the young girl's stomach. She felt the tears burn the back of her eyes as a warning of their imminent release. "I have to get some air. Will you call the coroner and get this cleaned up." She knew her last request came out as nearly a stifled sob, but she just needed to get out of there.

"Yeah, of coarse Abby…um do you need anything?" His voice was that of a confused child. Michaels was pretty new and she knew it would take him awhile to get to the place she was at emotionally and physically, but he would get there and she knew it. She also pitied him and his nearly child-like innocence.

"No I'm fine, Michaels," her voice would have been full of a sympathetic undertone, but at this point it just sounded hollow, "and yes, we have all the evidence we need."

She walked outside of the store, threw the soiled gloves in the closest public garbage can, leaned her head against the wall, and slid to the cold, solid ground. She needed to feel the cold and have it match the way she felt at that moment. She leaned her head harder against the cold brick behind her and allowed the cold and pain to seep into her troubled mind. The coldness reminded her of the snow and how badly she wished to be anywhere but here. She wanted to feel the snow all around her and allow the purity of it wash all the hatred from her body. Why did the world have to be so heated with hate all of the time. She felt as if her whole life revolved around the fire of hatred and towards people who had no control of how they were. That dead girl had no choice about the way she looked, and they killed her for not hiding her mutation! Abby rubbed her soft hands over her pale face and let them trail into her short brown hair. She knew she had been crying from the wetness on her hands, not because she had felt the tears. She couldn't feel much of anything nowadays.

Her dark green eyes held a blackness about them. Her eyes used to hold the color of the sun. They would shine with the morning and they helped to soften the lines of worry on her face. Now, even she knew, how dark and empty they looked. All the years of cleaning up after these mutant-hate crimes have aged her. She remembered her first day on the force. She knew she wanted to help mutants so, of course she signed up for the Mutant Victims Unit (MVU). She had grown up with her father, who had a genetic mutation, and he was the most loving man she had ever known. She did not inherit any genetic mutation, which she found as odd, but he was her everything. He stayed after her mother left them and raised her the best of his ability until the day he was murdered. She thought she was doing the right thing going into this field. Now all she felt was pain and emptiness. She believed what all the other newbies believed "save the victim and catch the bad guy." She knew now how hard reality really is. The world was tough, but she had to be tougher, and that was the only thing that kept her going everyday.

The sound of the coroner pulling up yanked her out of her reverie. "Hey, Detective. So where's the body." The coroner's voice was nearly as hollow as hers but she would rather examine than clean up any day.

"In the shop, Hal. We really appreciate you getting here so fast. I know how the traffic is at this hour." She figured a little small talk could help take her mind off of the situation at hand.

"Well, we are surprised we got here as quick as we did considering we just got finished cleaning up the body of a twelve-year-old mutant girl."

She was wrong, the small talk didn't help at all. "Dear God! I guess that one was out of my jurisdiction. Thank God I didn't have to deal with that one anyway." The affirmation didn't really help her feel better, but she knew it would have torn her to shreds. She might have also shot the first person she saw after watching a twelve-year-old mutant girl bleed out on top of a pregnant one.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. The parents had sat on the street with her until the police came, but it by the time they got there she was gone." His voice held no emotion as he repeated what the police had told him.

"It feels like I'm just running blind here, Hal. I just wish everything would stop for just a moment so I could catch my breath…you know." Hal nodded knowingly and headed inside the store to clean up the carnage left by the degenerates. Abby checked with Michael and decided to go get lunch for the two of them alone. She probably wouldn't eat it, but she needed the time to clear her head.

She had walked at least a mile before she came to a place she tolerated eating at. It was a small deli on 3rd called "Raphine's". The man was nice and had pretty fresh ingredients. It was then she noticed all the police cars surrounding the place blocking the entrance to the deli, and for the first time figured that maybe she was just the unluckiest person in the city. She walked up to the nearest police officer who didn't look too busy. As he saw her walking up, he figured it was only polite to offer her one of the many doughnuts he had nestled into his palms. "Good afternoon, Detective." The cockiness in the officer's voice could have been detected by even the slowest person.

"Good afternoon, officer." She allowed the maturity to flow off her voice. She gave him a second to allow her superiority to register in his brain. "What has just happened here?"

"Some mutey broke in and stole some meat. The owner felt he was threatened and called us. Don't worry Detective. It's nothing for you to get your pretty face worried about. We have everything under control." his disrespect was noticed, but she decided she had seen enough violence today to worry about this lump of nothing.

"Well, where is the perp?" the question rolled off her tongue in such seriousness the man nearly choked on his second cup of coffee.

"Uh…we…uh…believe he headed south. We are tracking the perp down canal street." he used every macho head-nod known to man before spitting on the ground in front of her feet to emphasize his complete control of the situation.

"Really? South on canal huh?" she kicked the toe of her left heel to remove any excess spittle he left on her. "cause' I haven't heard a thing about that, considering that is my district." she stared him down as she said it and noticed all the blood drain from his face.

"Excuse me for a second Detective. I…uh have to call the chief."

"Of coarse you do." this time she laid on the cockiness.

She watched him wobble to the car to make the call before she decided to take a closer look around the surrounding area. At this point she needed something other to investigate than an already dead mutant child. She walked down the street a few blocks and checked a few alleys. As she started to turn back she suddenly heard a faint sound. As she listened closer she realized it was labored breathing. "Hello? Is anyone over there. My name is Detective Abigail Darby." as she turned the corner the first thing she noticed was a mass of heaving clothes in the corner of the alley. "I'm not going to hurt you." that's when she heard a deep chuckle come from the still heaving form. She decided to brush it off as an effect from the heavy breathing. "Do you need assistance, sir?" as she asked the question she noticed the figure was beginning to stand. As she began to get closer to the figure, she also noticed how the figure was a man, an extremely large man. She immediately regretted not calling for back up.

The figure turned on wobbly legs and began to walk toward the stupidly stunned detective. He was coming straight towards her and all she could do was pull her gun and yell empty threats, "Stop or I'll shoot!! Stay where you are! I'm warning you!" she aimed the gun, but just before the trigger was pooled the tall, wobbly figure collapsed at her feet. His body was stretched forward almost reaching for her but no effort came from the unconscious figure. She slowly squatted next to the large man and decided to take a closer look, while he was out. She pulled back the hood with one hand, the other still on the gun, and stared at an extremely hairy face. She figured he must be a mutant after staring at his slightly agape mouth to discover a few very sharp teeth. She slowly leaned forward to check his pulse with a calmness which nearly frightened her. She laid her fingers under the soft mane of hair and felt pure muscle underneath along with a slow pulse. "You could rip me to shreds, couldn't ya' big guy." she knew she couldn't leave him here alone. Even a big guy like him couldn't fight off a large group of mutant haters unconscious. She slowly lifted her talkie and called in for Michaels, "Michaels I need you down here at 3rd street. I'm about two blocks north of 'Raphine's'." she kept her voice as calm and quiet as possible. She knew the second she raised it an octave Michaels would freak.

"Darby, you all right?!" she figured he had to have been concerned considering she said she would be back with lunch an hour and a half ago.

"Yes, I'm fine, Michaels. I just need some assistance with an injured civilian. I think there might be some head trauma and maybe internal bleeding. He's unconscious at the moment and he's a mutant so I don't want to call the ambulance." she knew they were just as prejudice as the rest of the city. She had watched too many mutants die from waiting for the ambulance to get there in time. Her own father being one of them.

"Okay, on my way. Try to stop the bleeding as much as possible."

"I know Michaels, I think I have been doing this a little longer." she knew he was just trying to help, but of coarse he had to be a typical male about it.

"Sorry, just trying to help," and as an after thought "know-it-all."

"Just get here, Michaels and quit wasting time." jeese, the man could talk to a wall. She began to slowly examine the injured form in front of her and discovered he had a large blood stain coming from his side. She stood long enough to get closer to the wounded area. She pulled the large jacket he was wearing up, carefully so as not to move him, and discovered it was a large puncture wound. She decided he must have the healing mutation, or he was just tough as nails to not have already died. She took off her jacket she was wearing and with a deep breath covered the bleeding area. The creature remained stagnant and as a second thought, she released the breath she had been holding. She decided to press a little harder as the jacket became soaked with blood. "Oh God, it just keeps coming. How are you still alive?"

She was shocked out of her reverie when a deep voice rattled her concentration, "I ask myself that same question every day of my life." he lolled his head to the side to get a better look at the girl he had tried, unsuccessfully, to kill. "Get your dirty human hands off of me, before I rip em' off." it was an empty threat and she knew it as he laid his head back down to the cold ground. His head was pounding, his body wouldn't stop bleeding long enough to heal itself, and he couldn't move. He knew he needed help, but the fact a human female was the one to give it to him only pissed him off more.

"I don't think you are in any position to make empty threats. You might have head trauma, and you won't stop bleeding. Trust me, you need all the help you can get right now, big guy." she knew he would notice the endearment, but she figured she needed to get him to trust her some how. "I already called my partner for backup. He will help me load you into the back of a car to get you the proper help you need." she applied a little more pressure to the wound when she saw his eyes lull to the back of his head for a bit.

"Oh yeah, I bet you'll help me. All the way to a scientist's lab huh? I'll kill whoever does that to me again. I swear to you, I will find you, and kill you too; you insignificant, little…" he was cut off when she decided to press one good time into the wound and received a good growl from the victim.

"Oooh sorry, just trying to stop the bleeding." he felt her smirking into her words. He didn't need to look up to see it.

He was just about to send out another threat when he heard the sound of a car parking near by. He suddenly had the instinct to run. He couldn't defend himself in this condition, and he wasn't about to trust this weak human to care for him. Like she ever would in the first place. He knew she was a liar, just like the rest of the dirty human race.

She felt him tense under her fingers as Michael began to approach, and she knew he would try to run or fight. She did not expect him to trust her, most of the mutants around here didn't, but she was going to help if he liked it or not. "Over here Michael!" she held on to his arm as he struggled for strength to flee, and she felt his strength through his clothes as she tried to hold him. "Look! I don't expect you to trust me, okay." she saw the battle he was causing behind those big, eyes and knew she held his attention, for a moment anyway. "I can't pretend to understand what you have been through. All I know is I am going to help you whether you like it or not! I am tired, miserable, and emotionally unstable. Please let me help you!" her voice was pleading, and at this point, she didn't even care. She just needed this one thing to make her feel like her life at least had a small purpose.

His eyes widened at her plea. He knew even if he did get up and go, she would be right there annoying him until he finally gave in to her help. Weak humans and their emotions. "Fine, but if I end up in a lab you are the first one I will be coming after." he allowed his voice to growl a little longer than necessary at the last threat.

"I promise, if you end up in a lab I will follow you there to kill me." they made eye contact and allowed the silent vow to pass between them before they decided to acknowledge Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Is he getting a lot of blood on my seats. This is leather you know."

"Michael, you are pretty new on the force, so I will be frank with you. One day the car will be a piece of crap along with the rest of your life." he was quiet after that.

She tried to keep her impatience down to a minimum, but the blood just kept coming. They would have been quite a sight had someone seen them put that huge mutant male in the back of a small Lincoln. He had passed out after the quiet affirmation made between him and Abigail, so he was completely dead wieght being cautiously shoved into the back of that car.

Abby decided to check on him as he laid face up and bloody in the back. Moving him had only caused more bleeding, and now she was beginning to worry. "Hang in there you stubborn mule." as she whispered the little endearment from the front seat, she couldn't help but feel an unspoken kinship with the bloodied mass of an unconscious man. She heard him moan quietly as she tried to comb a few bits of gravel from his hair. It was definitely matted and hadn't been washed in God knew when, but she found it fit him. She studied his unconscious form a little closer now, without the threat of being ripped apart, and tried to see the face behind all the hair. He looked so calm and peaceful as he slept. She noticed the lines around his eyes probably were from worry and not laughter, she also noticed how when he took deep breaths his nose appeared to twitch. She figured he had the mutation of heightened senses, and his body was still sending messages about the area to his brain. _Now_ she was sounding like a police officer. She suddenly felt the accomplishment of doing something right for once, and she knew he had to survive-if not for himself-for her. "Please tell me we are almost there."

"We are. I'll get him out of the back, you go get Mary."

"Okay be right back." Mary was the one doctor Abby could always count on. She had been Abby's friend ever since the death of her father. And if there was anyone Abby envied, it was Mary. Her mutation allowed her to remain young forever. She did not have the healing factor, she just staid beautiful. She has looked the same way for at least 20 years. She had vibrant blue eyes and long, honey blonde hair. Her lips were full and her teeth were white, straight, and perfect. And on top of everything, she was always there for her.

Abby ran into the St. Vincent's hospital lobby and saw the vibrant blonde in the corner of her eye with a leaving patient. "Mary!" the vibrant blonde whipped around and immediately began to search for the subject of the outburst.

"Abby, what's wrong, girl? You look as if you…who's blood is on you?! Is it yours?!" she began to go into motherly mode and began to drag Abby to the nearest hospital wing for assistance. The panic in those blue eyes was immediately taken over by her professionalism.

"No, Mary, you need to come outside," her voice took on the hushed tone used when talking about injured mutants. "We have someone you need to take a look at," the slight shift of her eyes made it apparent it was urgent.

"Okay, tell me the damage."

They both arrived to find Michael trying, but miserably failing, to calm the injured mutant. "Move!" Mary's instincts suddenly took over, and Michael was shoved, not to kindly, from the area. He didn't seem too upset considering he already had a few bruises from the restraining. "Sir, can you hear me? If so I need you to tell me where it hurts," Mary's voice took on the sternness from years of experience, and she demanded an answer. He gave her no answer just jerking movements and quiet groans of pain as she studied his bleeding stomach. "We need to get him inside and into a room so I can examine him properly. The back of a Lincoln really isn't helping the situation. We could get him on a gurney and cover his body to pass him off as a dead on arrival," she saw the brief flash of pain pass from Abby's eyes as she finished the sentence. "I'm sorry Abby I didn't mean to…"

"No. Mary it is fine. That was a long time ago," she remembered the last time she heard those words was from an inconsiderate, prick of a doctor as he called it on her father 'well this ones just another dead on arrival'. The passed and was replaced with her determination to help the victim, "Let's get him on that gurney."

--

He woke up feeling like he had been through hell and back. The steady "beep" of the heart monitor alerted him of the seriousness of the situation. He sat up in bed and the "beep" of the monitor only got louder as the panic began to overwhelm him. Mary was alerted by the loud beeping and rushed into the room.

"Calm down, calm down," she held sternness in her voice as she rushed over to the panicking mutant ripping cords from the wall. "Look at me!" she grabbed his face between her thumb and forefinger and stared solemnly into his dark brown eyes. "Stop," her voice was so calm but stern. It demanded attention. "Your okay. Abby brought you in here late last night," as she continued explaining the situation, she began to slowly push his calming form down into the hospital bed. "You had two pieces of steel lodged into your body. One in your leg and the other in your side. I took them out and you are now starting to heal much faster. However, they were lodged in you for so long your body has developed a few infections. I know you are a self-healer," she abruptly stopped him from correcting her, "but it will take a little longer for your body to heal this." She finished her doctor speech when she suddenly heard the quiet moan from the other hospital bed in the room.

"Well, how long?!" his angry outburst was cut short by the tight squeeze of his arm from the angry doctor. Her piercing blue eyes tore through him as Doctor Mary disappeared and best friend Mary began to peek through.

"Look, you ungrateful piece of crap," her sharp whisper tore through him just as her eyes had. His eyes began to widen more from utter shock than from fear of her sudden outburst, "Abby has been asleep for only two hours, TWO hours. She is exhausted from dealing with people like you, even if she won't say it out loud, that is what I am here for. On top of saving your sorry ass, she has volunteered to take you home, so you can heal properly." her eyes were beginning to soften as she pulled the curtain back to reveal a heavily sleeping Abby. His eyes followed Mary's to the bed. Abby had her back turned to them, fully clothed, and nothing but a thin hospital blanket covering her sleeping form. Her body shook a little as the air conditioning unit turned on, and Mary went to the closet to search for another blanket to cover her. She took a look back at the ungrateful mutant and saw his eyes lose a bit of their feral nature. Anger seeped into her words, "You don't even deserve to be in the same room as her," she saw the anger spill back into his eyes the second she sent him the insult.

"Of coarse, leave it to a human cockroach to stick up for another human cockroach. How original," she heard the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "All you humans are the same. You put on your 'noble' jackets and hide behind your badges," he did a slight nod towards Abby's still sleeping form, "and pretend to be heroes for a day. While deep inside, the fact that you are _insects _compared to us, eats at you day and night," he finished his speech with a smug, relaxed smile which only added to the fire burning inside of Mary.

She walked so quickly to his bed he barely had time to blink before her hands were holding his arms tightly to the side of the bed, and her face was mere inches from his. "You think you know everything, huh?" her eyes felt like the steel they had just pulled from his body was being pushed back into him, and he gave a slight grunt as the pain shot up through his body. "Well let me tell you, I am a mutant as well, and I have the power to heal you or destroy you. Abby doesn't know because she doesn't need to, but _you_ know this…if you EVER hurt her, I will put you in more pain than hell itself. Do...You...Understand...Me?" she whispered the last few words so close to his face he thought she was inside of his head for a minute.

He gave one more grind of his teeth in defeat and allowed his eyes to soften from their original threatening glance to a stubborn loser. He gave her a single "yes" through gritted fangs as she loosened her grip on his arms. He began to rub them much like an angry child would after a scolding.

After seeing the defeat in his eyes she turned herself back into Dr. Mary. "Good, now I am going to wake Abby. I will be taking the two of you back to her apartment, so I can keep an eye on you," she added the last word as an after thought. He watched her walk over to Abby's sleeping form and begin to gently shake the sleeping woman. "Hey," he heard the softness in her voice as she cheerfully woke Abby from her peaceful slumber and was shocked by her gentleness after what he just saw, "you need to get up. It is eight o'clock, girl," she added a slight motherly tone to her voice. With what the girl was fixing to put up with, she knew she needed more comforting than usual.

"In the morning? Wow, how long have I been out?" the shock in her eyes was almost humorous when Mary told her it was eight that night. "I've only been out for a few hours?" her eyes softened a bit when she realized her injured "victim" was awake. She rose from the bed as Mary pulled the blanket off of her. As she began to stretch, she sent a gentle smile Sabortooth's way. He couldn't help but have a moment of weakness as he watched her stretch her slender body from the tense position she was just in. Then he felt the piercing blue eyes from the bed Abby was just on and averted his eyes. "How are you feeling?" her eyes were full of genuine concern which baffled him into oblivion. She took the silence as his lack of trust, so figured he was fine. "Did Mary tell you that you will be staying with me for awhile?" he continued the blank confused stare, but this time she figured it was shock at the fact she had even considered he would stay in the same room as her. "I hope that's okay. I figured since I found you in an alley, you didn't really have a stable place to go and heal," he couldn't help but notice her green eyes got a little glassy when she became concerned. The sudden, casual pinch from Mary pulling the IV from his arm and leaving them alone jarred him back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, she told me," he said it gruffly and casually. As if he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Well, it is alright with you? Isn't it?"

Her sincerity once again shocked him to the core. This weak human woman was really concerned with what he thought. She had begged to help him, and here she was asking if it was okay for _him _to stay at _her _house while _he_ healed. Why was she being so nice to him? Did she not know he was going to kill her before he collapsed from blood loss? Well, he figured, might as well ride this gravy-train for all it's worth. "Yeah that's fine with me, sugar," he meant for the last part to sound condescending and sexist, but she baffled him once again as she wiped it off.

"It's Abby," she even said it like he should care. "I will be right back. I have to go talk with Mary for a sec., but while you were out I washed your clothes for you," she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room where she had laid them out for him. "I tried to get all the blood stains out, but they were almost as stubborn as you," she scratched at the stain and let out a small chuckle at her comparison. She watched as he studied her from his position on the bed. She remembered how her father used to watch her constantly, always worrying about her. But this was a different stare. This one saw her inner struggle, and if she gave him even an inch those dark eyes would swallow her whole. She knew he was dangerous and some of the stains were probably not his, but she had this deep nudging feeling to just stick with him. He never took his eyes off of her as she began to exit the room. She could feel them through her back. It almost felt like he was testing her, seeing how long it would take before she finally lost her nerve with him. But she was a fighter deep down, and as she left the room she made a silent vow to herself, 'he would never break her'.

She walked the long hallway until she finally saw Mary at the nurse's station. Mary noticed her first though, "Hey, you ready to get out of here?" Abby noticed the shakiness in Mary's voice.

"What's the matter, Mary?"

"Nothing…um you know you don't have to keep him in your home, Abby," she noticed Abby's eyes were beginning to look even more haggard as she mentioned her future roommate. "Look, he will heal after a while, and you will never have to see him again. All we need to do is just kick him out," she knew Abby would never go for it, but she needed to give her the options anyway.

"You know I wouldn't do that," she let a large sigh escape her lips. "Let's just get out of here. I hate hospitals."

They both began the walk back to the room to gather the extra "baggage". As they got closer they began to hear the soft groaning of someone in pain. Mary put her hand up for Abby to wait outside while she went in to investigate. Abby listened outside for what was happening, but all she heard were whispers and one annoyed growl. She assumed it was directed towards Mary. "Okay, Abby, you can come in," as Mary gave her the okay, she took a deep breath and exhaled before entering the room.

The first thing she noticed upon entering was the tall figure in front of her. She had only ever seen him hunched over in pain or packed into the back of a Lincoln, but never at full height. He towered over her average 5'9 figure and from the look on his face, he knew he did. She also noticed how much better he looked after a putting on some clean clothes. "Wow, you look better all ready," she figured she might as well try to break the awkwardness between them. He gave her a small, nearly smug smile before limping past her and heading for the car. "Well, let's get going. I am absolutely exhausted."

--

He couldn't believe her. Why was she trying to be nice to him? She was just a weak pathetic human girl. _**But she did save my life**_. No, why did he even allow that to cross his mind. _**She could have left me there to just be miserable forever**._ She was a human woman. _**She did have a really nice body**_. As images of her lithe stretches began to plague his mind, he suddenly felt extremely nauseas. His barriers were breaking, and he was allowing her to get to him. "No. I'm not going to allow that **girl **to get to me," he suddenly realized he was now speaking to himself. Now she really was driving him insane.

"Hey, Speed Racer, you don't need to be moving that quick," he heard the concern in her voice as he leaned against the car for support. He shut his eyes to try to block the image of those _beautiful _green eyes filled with concern over him. Damn! She really was getting to him. She came up beside him to lay a supportive hand on his non-injured side and open the back door for him to lay down in. As she touched him, every muscle in his body began to tense. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she pulled her hand back as if he were a hot iron and opened the door for him.

He still felt the fire from her touch on his body and once again his eyes shut and his fangs began to grind together. He wanted to feel anything at that moment but the warm, comforting feeling of her hand on his side. He slowly climbed into the backseat and tried to avoid every touch she attempted to give him. "You didn't hurt me," the voice came out so soft and gruff she almost didn't catch it.

"Oh…well…good. I'm glad," she could feel the tension rising between them, thicker than before. At least he was talking to her any way.

The ride back was spent in silence. Mary simply drove the car, quietly singing along with the radio. Abby attempted to stay awake, and Sabortooth meditated on his conflicting emotions. An hour later they arrived at Abby's small apartment. And as her and Mary looked up to her second floor room, they both dreaded the imminent goodbye.

"This is the last stop. You need any help with anything before I go," the pain in Mary's soft voice was palpable. Her blue eyes sent the same message her voice did. She didn't want to leave her alone with him, not now or ever. "I could stay…" Abby cut her off before she could say another word with a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Mary," Mary gave her one last hug before getting back into the car.

"If you need _**anything**_, give me a call. Okay?" her voice gave one last quiver before Abby assured her she would be okay. And with that, Mary drove away, leaving her alone.

Abby looked back at Sabortooth, as he leaned against the stair railing for support. "I live on the second floor. Do you need to lean on me for a crutch or anything? Cause I will…"

"No!" he saw her jump at his outburst, "I can make it. I will just follow you," he saw her begin to relax as she nodded her approval and headed up the stairs. As he followed her up the long stair way, he couldn't help but take in her small curves on her hips. _**God help him he was checking out the human.**_ He pushed himself up the flight of stairs with only a few grunts here and there, but he felt like he held his weaknesses pretty well. Then after what felt like an hour he was inside the small apartment. He looked around and was a little disappointed with the size, but all in all it was a nice place. The kitchen was the entrance to the apartment and straight ahead was a living room equipped with one large couch and a small recliner. There was only one bedroom and bathroom, so he assumed the living room would be his domain. He took the liberty of plopping into the small recliner as Abby bustled into her room to "get some things" she had said.

She came back into the living room and through two large pillows on the couch and began to pile blankets onto the couch, as if he would freeze over night. "I hope this is okay. If you need anything else just come in and get me," she stopped what she was doing to process what she had just said. She looked over at Sabortooth who had one eyebrow lifted in a questioning glance, as he sat watching her wrap up the couch. She stood up after a half a second and tried to calm the redness on her cheeks. "Um…you know what I mean, right?" she gave a nervous laugh as the man gave her a half smile and a soft nod of assurance. She couldn't help but notice this smile did not expose one fang at her, and it would have been sexy during any other time or place. She began to head off to her room to get dressed before stopping mid stride to ask one more thing, "I know this is a silly question, but since we will be living together for awhile, what's your name?"

He thought about just saying Sabortooth menacingly and leaving it at that. But as he glanced at her tired figure, her hair gently framing her face, and the sincerity of her voice, he decided against it. "My name is Victor. Victor Creed," and for the first time since he met her, a delicate smile graced her full lips, and her eyes lit up for a split second. He felt his heart stop in that moment. Suddenly he realized, he was fixing to be putty in her hands and she didn't have a clue.

She walked into her room with the smile gracing her lips. As she began to get undressed and ready for bed, the day's events began to catch up with her. She climbed into bed with a large t-shirt and began to feel her eyes get heavy. The realization that she had the strength to survive this finally seeped into her head. She sent up a silent prayer as she drifted off into the deepest sleep she's had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**-I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I realize there is not much action but I promise it is coming soon. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**-Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Finals took up most of my life but I did good on em' so W/E.**

**-All of the bold sentences are the characters' inner thoughts. Just thought I should clear that up.**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

Abby actually awoke feeling refreshed the next morning. She usually would wake up just wanting to crawl back into bed and forget about the day ahead of her. She rolled out of bed and decided it would be appropriate to at least dawn a pair of pajama shorts. As she turned the corner to enter the kitchen, she couldn't resist peeking at the sleeping man on her couch. The last time a man was in her apartment was because Michaels had to pick up some paper work, so this was a little new to her. She quietly turned around, and was completely frozen. He was nude from the chest down, with a thin blanket barely covering his torso. She couldn't stop staring at the sleeping man. She sent a silent prayer up thanking God he was a hard sleeper. His massive right arm was draped behind his head, his other arm was gently placed across his stomach. It almost looked like he was trying to shield his recent wound from the world. She began to draw closer to the rock hard body in front of her. _**Why do I feel this way!**_ She couldn't stop staring at the massive man in front of her, and just as she got close enough to touch him his body began to shift in his sleep. She barely kept the breath hitch to a minimum as the blanket drifted low enough to see his jutting hip bones. His mouth was slightly ajar, and she couldn't help but notice how full his lips were when his fangs weren't protruding out of them. He looked so calm and non threatening, she couldn't resist the instinct to reach down and lift the blanket further up his waist. She began to slowly pull it up his body and felt the solid muscle underneath. She was so in tuned with her activity she completely missed the clawed left hand reaching up to grab her wrist. Her voice hitched in complete shock. As her eyes shut to block out the anger she knew was about to be directed towards her, she noticed his eyes were still shut. _**He's still asleep, Holy crap! **_The realization hit her with very complicated feelings. Should she stay and wait it out, or risk waking him and explain why she was so close to him? She decided the first idea was the most acceptable. As her mind raced with the unforeseen images of anger, rage, and awkward explanations, she had to say one prayer out loud. She closed her eyes and stood as rigid as possible, so as not to wake him and let out her whispered prayer, "Please God, don't let him kill me." She took a deep breath and relaxed a little. After all what's the worst he could do in his sleep?

She finally got tired of standing so long, with his hand gently gripping her wrist, so she decided to take a seat on her knees. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it didn't disturb him. She had just started to relax when she suddenly saw the hand begin to move and caress her hand **Lovingly**! Then she heard the gruff voice above her and wished she were dead. "Hey baby, missed you." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. **_How dare he call her Baby_**. She wasn't his baby, and just as she was about to protest, "I hate when you stay out late, Sarah." _**Sarah? Who was Sarah?**_ She then felt the gentle pull of her wrist. He pulled her body so gently she almost got a little jealous of Sarah. He laid her hand across his chest and took the hand, which was behind his head and laid it on her back. Her eyes grew larger and larger as he pulled her nearly on top of him. Her only comfort was knowing her bottom half was still on the floor. But as she tried to relax she couldn't stop her amazement at how gentle he was, even if it was meant for a Sarah. She couldn't stop the quiet sigh that came from her lips as his hand began to massage her back and gently scratch it. She knew how much damage those claws could inflict but had no idea they could be used so lovingly. She surprised herself when she felt her body begin to relax on his chest. She listened to his breathing and almost felt the urge to fall back asleep. Suddenly, her whole world was flipped when the gentle massage rose to the back of her head, and he pulled her toward his face. _**OH MY GOD! **_Her mind began to race but no ideas came to her as his lips touched hers. It almost felt like it was slow motion. She felt like she was in a movie and this was meant to happen all along. His soft lips brushed her own, almost as permission. Then she realized he needed her permission to continue! She knew if she stopped he would wake up and probably freak out seeing her face right in front of him. Plus, those claws were awfully close to her neck, and a lot of damage could happen in a few seconds. She let out a sigh and gently pressed her lips to his. His arms hugged her to his body in a lover's embrace as his lips gently massaged hers. She couldn't believe she hadn't cut her lip on one of his fangs. She also couldn't believe what a damn good kisser he was. His mouth was soft and never forceful. She figured this Sarah girl had it pretty good. Then it hit her, this was meant for Sarah, not her. She slowly began to end the kiss by administering a few soft kisses to his jaw and gently pulling herself away. It surprised her how disappointed she felt. She really did want to continue, but she could never be a Sarah. His hand held hers as she began to rise off of him. He had a soft half smile on his face when she looked back. But as she gently pulled her hand away, she noticed the smile disappeared into a sleeping frown. She gently brushed a stray hair from his face and made the decision to take a very cold shower before work.

She got ready quickly and quietly. And before she walked out of the door to face the horrible world in front of her, she allowed her green eyes to sparkle a little at the sleeping figure on the couch one last time. **_Maybe the day would be okay after all_**.

--

He had watched her leave under lidded eyes. He wondered if she even knew how much of that he was awake for. He had no idea how she got on top of him, but he sure as hell felt that kiss. He also remembered she was kissing him back. "How is she doing this to me?" the question remained unanswered. He figured it would. So he closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of her soft, lithe body on top of him. Her lips were so soft, and he couldn't help the warm feeling which washed over him as he remembered how swollen her lips were after the kiss. Her hair was tangled from his claws wrapping into it, and the dark curls illuminated her dark green eyes. Her eyes were hiding an emotion, but it was hard to make it out under lidded eyes. He couldn't deny he had loved the feeling of her lying her head on his chest and the feel of her soft even breathing. _**God, he was going to lose this battle, if he hadn't already.**_ "Why do you hate me?!" it came out as a growl as he shouted it to the ceiling.

He rolled off of the sofa and headed for the shower. Yeah he enjoyed a shower every now and again. This time he figured a cold one was in order. He walked into her bathroom to discover the shower was glass all around it. _**Kinky. **_He also figured all her soap was going to be scented, and it was. He picked up a bottle of one of her shampoos and smelled it. It smelled just like her, lavender. His whole body began to feel numb when he realized this was getting way out of hand. He closed the bottle and stared one more time at it before throwing it across the bathroom. She was consuming all of his senses. He turned the shower on full blast after stripping away all of his clothes, which smelled of her, and sat down in it just letting the water wash him of her smell, her lips, her body, her hair, her eyes. He let his head rest against the wall and just sat there staring blankly at the ceiling. There was nothing he could do, she was digging into his being and he was allowing it to happen. _**When did I become this weak? **_

--

At work everyone could tell she was distracted. She forgot to put on gloves to examine the body and got yelled at. She forgot to fully examine the body before the coroner cleaned it up and got yelled at. She even just got yelled at for the fun of it. The only thing she was thankful for was the fact the body was not a homicide. They concluded it was natural causes. But she couldn't wrap her mind around what happened this morning and why she was feeling the way she was.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Michaels, as they were leaving the scene. "Hey Darby, it's that hurt mutant bothering you, isn't it?" he didn't mean for it to come out as a question. It was really a statement.

"No!" she knew she sounded suspicious, but she couldn't risk any one knowing anything about that morning.

Michaels put up his hands defensively to ward off her temper. "I was just saying you stayed with him all night at the hospital and from what Mary told me he was a real prick to you. I mean you saved the man's life. You'd think he'd be a little more grateful."

Abby calmed down after realizing he was merely sticking up for her. Michaels was a good guy when he wanted to be. "I know. But the guy probably has been through a lot. Did Mary tell you what was wrong with him?"

"No, was he dying like you kept saying he was," he put a high pitched, overly dramatic emphasis on the last statement and laughed when Abby rolled her eyes at him.

"No, Jerk. He had a piece of steal rammed into his side and another piece rammed into leg," she flashed him a confident smile when she saw his jaw drop. "I know, that's exactly what I did when Mary told me. Pretty amazing, huh?" he was still shaking his head in bewilderment, and she couldn't help but give him a chuckle.

"What amazes me is the fact he barely showed he was in any pain at all," Michaels childish amazement only turned Abby into more of a gossipy teenager.

"Oh, and when Mary pulled the steal from him she asked if he wanted something to numb the pain, and he said no," she watched Michaels give a little shudder as he imagined the pain he must have gone through. "Then he punched one of the male nurses in the face when they tried to administer his IV!"

"For Real?!"

"No," she laughed as she saw Michaels face drop at the realization she was treating him like a child. She had to laugh at his crestfallen expression. "But Mary got up in face over something."

"Like what?" he had forgiven her at this point and replaced his anger with curiosity.

"I'm not sure. Mary didn't know that I was awake during her rant," she saw the curiosity building behind Michaels' eyes and almost felt bad about busting his bubble, "but she was whispering too quietly for me to hear." she spit it out quickly and Michaels dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

It wasn't too long before the conversation turned back towards the mystery mutant. "How do you think he got those injuries?"

"I don't know but I don't think I want to bring it up. I figured it was a pretty sensitive subject. You should have seen his face when I asked for his name," she opened her eyes wider to let him know it was a very uncomfortable situation. Then she allowed her mind to drift back to this morning, and began to get a little more restless as they walked.

Michaels noticed. "Well what is his name? Is it Assassin? Or Killer? Or…".

"It's Victor. Victor Creed. Killer? What is wrong with you Michaels?" she knew he was young, but jeese.

"Sorry, but you know how a lot of the mutants now a days have code names. I dealt with one last week who's name was Starburst or something. I had to ask her at least one-hundred times what her real name was." he put on his exasperated face to make his point.

"Well, if he has one I don't want to know it. Why do they feel the need to separate themselves from society even more than society has already separated them?!"

Michaels could tell he had opened up a can of worms, which he had no desire to clean up. He decided to change the subject, "Do you need help getting stuff from the grocery store?"

She calmed down as she remembered she needed to get stuff for Victor and her to eat and more things for him to wear. His bloody leather clad clothes were going to wear her out. They are quite the hassle to clean. "No. Well, yeah. I don't know what kind of clothes to get him. I figured sweat pants and a few t-shirts, but I don't know if any store carries giant sizes."

They looked at each other and gave a slight shoulder shrug before heading off to the nearest convenient store.

--

After the shower he figured he should at least put back on the pants, for decency's sake. The TV looked like a good idea to clear his mind. He laid down on the couch and began flipping channels. He flipped through every channel until something caught his eye. It was the local news station and they were discussing the incident on Ellis Island. "No one knows what went on that night, but many believe the 'mutant menace' was involved," the smug anchor man flashed a toothy grin over to his co-anchor who continued. "Thanks Tom. We have some footage that one brave camera man caught while they were being evacuated. Let's watch." Victor's mouth dropped when he saw the image of himself falling from the Statue of Liberty and onto the boat. "Wow! No way he survived that, huh Tom?" He heard the ditzy blonde from the TV throw her own little narrative in.

They were just about to replay it when he heard the door to the kitchen open and in a panic he turned it off. Abby grunted as she opened the door, nearly dropping the bags she held in her hands. She was just about to drop the bags on the floor, until she felt them being lifted from her grasp. Her eyes were shielded by the multitude of bags she was carrying, until the one in front of her eyes was moved away to reveal an extremely muscular figure with wet hair holding the bags. It took her awhile to catch her breath, but after a good five minutes she felt she could speak. "So, what did you do all day?" her voice sounded all to casual and as he turned to set the food on the table, she let out the breath she had been holding.

He knew she was staring at his barely covered figure, but he didn't think he was that intimidating. "Well, I took a shower," she was still staring wide eyed at him as he spoke. He figured if she was going to stand there he was going to open the bags. He pulled out a couple pair of casual, grey sweat pants and a few XXL shirts.

She was finally pulled out of her state of slight embarrassment when he held the shirts in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah I got you some more clothes today. I figured you'd want something else to wear around the apartment," and then as an after thought, "while you heal, anyway."

He found her to be even more beautiful when her cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Um, thanks," he hadn't been courteous to anyone in a very long time, so it came out sounding a little forced. She made him feel normal. A feeling he had been denied nearly all of his life.

She finally began to relax as he went to put one of the shirts on, to cover his extremely large, solid body. "It was no problem. I also got us some food for tonight. I figured you as a steak man," she flashed him a bright smile as she pulled out a large T-bone for him to examine.

His mouth nearly dropped as he realized it was a complete replica of the one he had stolen from that "Raphine's" place. "Yeah, good guess," he knew she was trying to make him feel okay, and the image of her body from this morning began to plague his mind again.

He suddenly looked very distracted so Abby decided to state her plans for the night to change the mood, "I am going to change, and then I will be right back to cook us dinner. K?" she placed the rest of the groceries on the table and headed towards her room.

He watched her hips sway as she disappeared into her room. _**God, she is beautiful**_. He then noticed all her cooking utensils were all easily accessible and decided to get started himself.

She went into her room and saw the shower was still a little wet from being used. She had expected to clean it out when she got home, but to her amazement he had already taken the liberty of doing it for her. "Wow, where did this guy come from?" She placed the bag of bathing soaps she had gotten for him into the shower and then began to get undressed. She decided on a pair of shorts and a comfortable t-shirt and headed back to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to find Victor had already started dinner for them. He had the steaks on the skillet and had already started cutting the veggies. "Holy crap!" she shocked herself with the outburst and began to laugh when she saw Victor flash her a toothy grin.

He stopped chopping as he looked up at her. She was beautiful in all her glory. Her legs were long and slender and all he wanted was to throw her on the couch and continue what they started this morning. He finally got enough resolve to answer her out burst. "I was hungrier than I thought." his heart skipped a beat when she flashed him one of her smiles. Her eyes lit up at him, and he felt another one of his barriers fall away.

"Can I do anything to help you? It smells amazing in here." she decided to go over and finish chopping the veggies for him. It was more of her thing anyway. She let her mind begin to wander a bit as she began to relax and the memory of that morning came crawling back to her. She was so enraptured with her thoughts of **_how would she bring it up?_** and **_who was Sarah?, _**she missed a piece of tomatoe and cut into her finger. "Crap!"

Victor dropped what he was doing when the distinct smell of blood cascaded through his senses. He looked over at Abby who had a towel wrapped around her finger and was beginning to stain the rag perminantly. She felt him behind her as she tried to apply pressure to the injured finger. He gently turned her around to examine the bloody appendige. "Let me take a look." She saw the gentleness in his eyes as he lifted the finger to get a closer look at it. He took the rag off and felt her flinch as the air hit it. He softened his grip and allowed his hand to gently massage her wrist as he placed her finger under the cold water in running in the sink. He gazed down to see if she was okay and saw those green eyes locked with his dark ones.

"Thank you," her voice was full of admiration as she voiced to him her grattitude.

As the bleeding began to subside, he allowed her to have her hand back. She felt a warmth disappear from her as her hand lifted away from his. She decided to finish the chopping after a moment of just staring at his masculine hands, and for a moment she felt the need to kiss every one of his fingers. She turned around and began chopping a new tomato.

After a moment of comfortable silence, she was surprised when Victor decided to break it. "Thank you." he said it very softly and her whole body felt the vibrations from his voice.

"For what?" she honestly had no idea she had even done anything. She gave him a curious head tilt, and another barrier was gone.

"For making me feel…normal."

Her eyes began to mist over as she heard the sincerity in his voice. She thanked God she was far enough away he couldn't see her eyes. She wiped the tears away quickly as she continued to chop the vegetables. When she felt she was together enough to answer him she gave him a just as sincere statement, "You've never been anything but normal to me, Victor." She turned back around to continue chopping the veggies, much more comfortable than when they started.

Victor replayed the sound of her voice as she told him that over and over in his head. He then felt his last barrier fall and let out a deep breath to calm his rising fears of the small woman chopping vegetables only a few feet away.

--

-Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Thank you every one who has been reviewing. I like the reviews no matter what they are cuz at least I know people are reading it. **

**-I really love where I'm taking the story. This one is good. The next chapter will possibly be the ending and I think a good epologue will help too. Please review!! **

**-xoxoxo**

**Chapter 4**

Dinner was spent in complete silence for the first few nights. Most of the dinners were the same as the first, a meat, a few vegetables, and complete silence. Abby kept to herself and occasionally tried to make small talk with the large man in the room, but it usually fell short and silence continued. She began to wonder if she had done anything wrong. She would mention the weather but receive nothing from him but a grunt. _**They had had a break through…hadn't they? **_Her emotions were getting the best of her. At work, she remained distracted and Michaels was starting to get worried. She could tell by his constant way of asking, "You sure you're all right?" And her constant reply of "Yes Michaels" was starting to contain a sprinkle of annoyance in it. She couldn't put her finger on it. Victor had to understand how hard this was for her. She wanted to make him feel comfortable, but he was not budging an inch.

Victor couldn't let her get close to him anymore. He was a dangerous person. _**Huh? Person**_. He hadn't referred to himself as that in years. He thought about all the years he spent under Magneto. All the people he had hurt and, like it or not, every one of their screams haunted him at night. The only time the dreams hadn't haunted him were when he was with _**her**_, _**Sarah**_. The name sounded so far away, almost like it was from another life time. He had allowed _**her **_to get too close. He suddenly became lost in reminiscing on the years he had had _**her **_in his life.

Victor was staring into space when Abby got home. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and even blacker than usual. He didn't look menacing, however. He just looked very intense. His feet hung off the edge of the couch and his hands were laying limply upon his knees. He reminded her of a witness to a murder. "You okay, Victor," she tried to make her voice as calm as possible.

He stood quickly as if he had just been caught committing a crime. "Yeah, I'm fine," his voice was low and sounded a little distant. Abby decided to brush it off. He was probably still a little sore from his wounds.

"Well I decided to come home early tonight," she placed her purse on the table and turned to him with a determined expression on that delicate face of hers. "I want us to have a conversation Victor," her voice held such a forceful tone Victor nearly lost his cool, and she took note of it. "We have been sitting here in silence for a week now, and I want us to at least have a normal conversation," she crossed her arms and stared defiantly into his dark eyes. His head was tilted in a questioning stare and his eyes looked like giant saucers. She did not budge from her spot and kept her dark green eyes planted on him.

"What do you expect us to talk about, Abby?" his voice sounded shocked and a little appalled that she would even try to converse with him.

She was beginning to get frustrated with his stubbornness. "We could talk about the weather. We could talk about my day at work. We could talk about what you did all day!" her voice began to rise with the oncoming temper. She was tired of living with someone this long and being denied communication.

He could sense her anger, but it didn't matter. He was denying her the pain of getting to know him. He didn't want her to know who **HE **was. Why would he tell her how every night he was haunted with the murders he had committed? She needed to be protected. If she found out she would have that pain on her. She would have to make the next move and possibly arrest him. And he could not hurt her. "There's nothing to discuss Abby. We both know you don't care what I did today and I sure as hell don't care about how 'your day' went." He saw how his statement hurt her, and it cut into his heart.

She would not let him win no matter what he threw at her. She raised her eyes to his defiantly and began walking toward him slowly. "You think just because I'm a small human woman I will just back down to whatever…you…say, huh?" she had never felt this before. She knew he thought she was weak, but he would **NOT** talk to **HER** that way.

She was getting pretty close to him, and he could feel the deathly calm to her voice. He knew this was going to end badly, but he also knew he could not let her win…for her own sake.

"I am a Detective, working to protect your kind, you ungrateful prick!! How dare you speak to me like that!" she began to poke his chest after every outburst. Her eyes were burning from unshed tears. She was trying to help him, and he just plays with her emotions at every turn. "My father was a mutant!" she saw his eye brows rise in complete shock at her loud confession and knew she was getting to him. "Didn't expect that huh? He was murdered in front of me! Did you know that? No, I guess you didn't cause you don't give a crap about me! Isn't that right?" she was crying now. She couldn't contain them after her confession about her father. She felt weak and knew she was starting to sound like a child, but he needed to hear it. She began to calm down after a few short breaths and looked up into his shocked, pity-filled eyes. "I don't want your pity," she began a little calmer and softer. "I just wanted you to know we are not that different, you and I," she gave one last poke before deciding she had gotten her point across.

She turned and headed towards her room. Her piece was said and that was that. She now felt the need to shed the rest of her pent of tears into the coldness of her pillow. The last thing she expected was Victor grabbing her arm as she turned to leave. "I'm sorry Abby," his voice was low and soothing and his eyes held a similar sorrow to her own. Her tears began to flow harder now. The sincerity in his voice broke her down and all she could do was fall into his strong embrace. She felt his arms fold protectively around her, as she pressed her tear soaked face into his chest. She took deep breaths and felt a warmth poor over her as his comforting scent enveloped her senses. He smelled like the night. It was a dark, musky scent but it held a quietness about it, which she found calming.

He laid his head on hers and breathed in her scent as well. She was so broken and tired. All he could smell of her were her tears and it broke his heart. He had been the cause of them. He wanted to kiss her lips and feel her just fall into him, just had he had fallen for her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…." it became a mantra he repeated into her hair over and over. He wanted to take her pain from her and put it all on him. He finally felt her stop crying into him, and she began to pull away from his embrace. His arms felt emptier and emptier as she pulled further away from his body. She looked up into his eyes with tears still pouring down her soft face, and he knew this small woman had won.

"Thank you so much, Victor," she loved the feeling of his arms around her. "I'm sorry I lost myself for a moment there," her eyes widened when she felt his calloused hand caress her cheek. Then she felt his finger tip gently pass under her eye and realized he was wiping her tears. This was too much. No man had ever touched her like this. She leaned into his hand and felt her eyes shut in complete bliss and comfort.

"You _are _strong, Abby," his voice was so gentle he nearly lulled her to sleep. He stared into those green orbs and silently assured her he would give her what ever she wanted from him. He then leaned his head close to her ear as he brought her in for one more embrace. "I will try Abby. I promise...I will try."

Her eyes closed dreamily as she felt his breath dance across her ear and nodded a thank you into his chest. She then pulled away from him completely and felt the nakedness spread over her. She had bared all of her emotions to him, and she had never felt more at peace with herself than at that moment. "I'm going to hold you to that promise," she held onto the doorway to her room and gave him one last smile before heading for her bed.

He watched her go into her room and thoughts of Sarah once again plagued his mind. He laid down on the couch and placed his hand over his eyes in an attempt to block her screams from his memory. "I can't let that happen to you, Abby. I promise you that as well," his oath was left unanswered in the darkness of the room.

The whole night he spent tossing and turning on the couch. Sarah was screaming for him, but he could do nothing. Mystique had warned him about being with a _normal _girl, and there he was pounding at the ground as he watched her try to fight off her own death. She hadn't meant to mention she was dating a mutant at work, but it had slipped somehow. They followed her home and got to her before he could save her. _**Sarah! No! You're going to be okay, baby.**_ He was reliving it all over again.

Abby woke up to the sounds of someone thrashing around and loud grunts. She rolled over to check the time, which read 2:30 A.M. "Awww, what is it now?" She rolled out of bed to see what Victor was up to this late at night. After dawning her robe, she walked into the living room. Victor was thrashing around in his sleep and his hair was drenched in sweat. She began to get concerned when his claws dug into the couch and caused it to rip. She walked over to him and decided he needed to wake up before he destroyed the rest of the room. "Victor. Victor. Victor!" She jumped a little when his eyes burst open to reveal two deeply troubled, black orbs. She was even more shocked when she felt him embrace her and call her Sarah. "Victor, wake up!" He began to calm down when her hands started to gently massage his back. He needed to calm his breathing or his heart would explode. He slowly released her from his embrace when he realized where he was.

"Abby, I'm sorry…I," his voice sounded so small. She couldn't help but feel for him.

"Victor, who's Sarah? It's the second time you've called me by that name."

His eyes opened in utter shock. _**He had called her Sarah? **_He hadn't said her name out loud in years.

She noticed he was starting to crawl into himself so she asked again, this time more forcefully, "Victor! Who…is…Sarah?"

"She was a former girlfriend!" he looked as if he had frightened himself with his own outburst.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"It will help you," she grabbed his face between her soft hands and moved him so he was looking directly at her. "I promise you it will, Victor."

He bowed his head in defeat. He knew she was right he just didn't feel like brewing up old demons from his past. "She…" he took a deep breath and started again. "She was a girl I met one night while I was…out," he didn't feel the need to tell her he was going to assassinate someone, so he left out a few details. "She was being mugged by some ass with a gun. She refused to give up her purse and I could tell this guy was fixing to do something stupid. She was putting up a pretty good fight though, and I admired her for it," his eyes began to hold a nostalgic look about them. "I basically saved her life, and she was grateful. She surprised me by giving me her number and telling me to call her. Not many humans were that out there…you know?" Abby nodded knowingly in response but urged him to continue. "We began to see each other after that and things just escalated from there," he paused for a second and stared at nothing in particular as he began to remember her. "She let it slip that she was dating me. Someone knew I was a mutant and were not happy about a human girl with one," he stopped and Abby swore she saw his eyes glass over, but it was gone as quick as she saw it. "They followed her home one night and when I smelled the blood in the air I ran towards her place. I found her fighting to breath through all the blood in her throat," he suddenly remembered that's how he left the men who had killed her to die, as well.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Victor," she felt his pain radiating off of him. He looked so lost and alone. She crawled onto the couch behind him and pulled him down so his head was in her lap. She began to brush through his hair, just to give him some sense of protection. His eyes closed and his breath began to deepen. "I know there is nothing I can say that will make you feel any better, but the reason I know that is because I know how you feel," she didn't know if he heard her, but she needed to say something.

"Thanks Abby," his head was pounding from the weight he had just let off. _**If only Abby knew what she did to him**_. He grabbed her hand as it came down to stroke a piece of hair from his face and pressed it firmly to his lips.

Her whole body froze when she felt those soft lips on her palm. She wanted to give into all of him at that moment and feel those strong arms envelope her once again, but the last human girl had really done a number on him. She couldn't allow him that pain again. She watched as he began to drift off in her lap. She gently rose from her position on the couch and looked down at the peacefully sleeping man on her couch. She leaned down and brushed her lips gently against his. She felt a hot fire burn through her body. She brushed a stray hair from his face and regretfully headed towards her own room. She allowed herself one last look at his peaceful form and headed for her _empty _bed.

The next few days conversations were much more comfortable. Victor opened up about Sarah, but he still was very careful about how much he told her. He knew they were in too deep at this point. Most nights Abby would fall asleep as he held her. He would wake up in the middle of the night to her fingers brushing through his long hair. He had to admit, this was where he always wanted to be. His body was healed and he could leave at any time, but the issue was never brought up. They both ignored the reality of the situation and never brought up where they were going to go from here.

"Abby, you awake?" she was laying on his stomach facing the TV, but neither one was really watching it.

She groggily opened her eyes and lifted her chin onto his chest so she could see into his eyes. "I am now."

"We need to talk about something," he began to rub her back lazily as he spoke. "I've been here for about three weeks now and I'm completely healed. I don't want to leave you, Abby," her name was said like a gentle caress. He laid there waiting for a response but none came. His heart began to race. _**What if she didn't feel the same? What if she was only being kind to him because that is just how she is? **_He started to say something else to deter the conversation elsewhere when he heard her quiet snore on his chest. She had slept through his entire confession, but he couldn't have been happier. He decided they would be forced to realize it someday.

Later that night Abby woke up clutching Victor's sides. She pulled back quickly when she realized one of the sides was the injured one. It was completely healed. She knew he couldn't stay here forever. They couldn't just keep up the charade. But his body was so warm under her as she slept. She stared at his sleeping form and began to slowly run her fingers through his hair.

He began to stir as she continued her petting. His eyes opened to reveal Abby watching her hand as she stroked his hair. He realized she didn't know he was awake. He lifted his hand and pressed his palm against her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes to the feeling of him. "What have we gotten ourselves into, Victor?" her voice was quiet almost as if she didn't want him to hear her, but he did. "What are we going to do?" she opened her eyes to find his nearly glowing in the darkened room. He gave her no answer. He moved his hand to her hair and pulled her down to him. She pressed her lips to his and melted into it. _**And this time she was Abby and not Sarah. **_

His breath hitched when he felt her lips press against his. He pulled her body tighter against his and deepened the kiss. He felt her rake her tongue across his fangs and growled at the sensuality of it. She was braver than he thought, and he knew he loved her in that moment. He loved her temper, her soft kindness, and her strength. And he also knew this would not end well if he kept her like this. She needed to be free from him. That was the only way to protect her.

She was losing herself in him and it was amazing. His whole being was taking her over in that kiss. She massaged his chest and gasped at the pure muscle underneath the thin t-shirt. Then she felt him take her hand and move it away from him. **_He was pushing her away!_** "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" her voice was high and almost near tears. She had never had someone push her away like that and hurt more than she ever thought possible.

He gazed into her pained eyes, and it took all he had not to envelope her in another kiss. But he had to do this, to protect her. "Abby, you know we can't."

Her eyes opened wider, and he knew this was going to hurt him worse than it was going to hurt her. "What?! How can you say that? What makes this so difficult, Victor?!"

"Abby, I'm a mutant! Your not stupid so I know you can see it!"

"I know I'm not stupid Victor! Why are you pushing me away like this? Every time I get a little closer you try to put up another wall." her voice was starting to break and she knew tears were imminent.

God he wanted to make this okay, but he couldn't stop the words from pouring out. "Sweet Abby, living in her world of imagination," he shocked himself at how cruel he was. "I'm a mutant Abby! I can't replace your father!" she slapped him hard, but he was numb at this point. His heart was aching and he wanted to cut his own throat for what he said.

"Your right Victor. You could never replace my father...cause he was more of a man than you will ever be," her voice was low and full of venom as she pronounced every word slowly. She wanted to make sure her words cut him deeper than any steel ever could. "I'm going out tomorrow night with Mary. I want you out of my house before I get back," she turned coldly and headed back for her room. She was proud she had held all her tears until she slammed the door. She sat on the bed and just stared into the wall. She wanted him with her still. She wanted him to come through the door and pick her up into his arms. He never did.

He sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was numb to the world, and all the barriers were right back where he wanted them. He was the old Sabortooth again, but why did he wish he were dead at that moment. "I love you, Abby." The walls remained silent that night except for the sound of Abby's sobs from the other room. His claws dug deeper into his chest throughout the night.

--

-Next Chapter will be up shortly


	5. Chapter 5

**-Thank you, especially to ceilidh-kay for reviewing. They are much appreciated!**

**Chapter 5**

That night Abby walked out of her room in her most flattering outfit. She sauntered out of her room in a skin-tight, strapless, black number. It came to her knees and hugged her body just enough to cause a traffic jam. She wore her silver pumps which laced all the way up her calf, and after hours of practice, was capable of carrying herself quite well in them. Her hair was wet and the curls clung to her entire face, framing it so her high cheek bones were perfectly defined. She also had taken the liberty of placing enough black eyeliner on to put even the classiest hooker to shame. She knew she was hot and she looked trashy. However, she also knew Victor would not approve, and that was the idea. She walked over to the phone, not even glancing in the direction of Victor and called Mary to confirm the plans.

"Yeah, Hey Girl!" she placed her cheerful demeanor on just to put some edge to her look. "I know I'm real excited! So it's a mutant club? Really? Haha! And his name is Logan?" she put on her flirty voice just to push the envelope a little more. "Wow! Sounds rugged. Yeah I need me a _**real **_man," she didn't care how much she was hurting him. He didn't want her, so she would find a man who did. She placed the phone back on the hook and turned to Victor without looking him in the eyes. "So, like I said last night. I want you out of my home when I return. I might need the privacy if Mary is telling the truth about this Logan guy. Apparently he knows how to treat a woman. She said he went by some weird name. What was it…badger…no…Wolverine! That's what it was." she made sure her voice was as icy as possible, and heard a slight growl from the man on the couch. She never looked him in the eyes. She knew if she did she would throw off the dress, climb onto him, and tell him how she wanted to be his forever. She didn't have the strength to look him in the eyes. Those sad brown eyes would pull her back in for sure, and she had to be strong.

She was absolutely beautiful. He wanted to grab that delicate face and force her to see how badly he was hurting, but he knew she wasn't looking for just that reason. God, she knew what she was doing to him. His heart was aching and she was going to be in the arms of that sun of a…. there was a knock on the door before he even had a chance to express his inner demons. Mary walked in sporting a tight alter-top and a casual pair of blue jeans. She did look beautiful but still commanded authority in her presence.

Mary felt the tension as soon as she walked into the room. "Wow! Girl you are lookin hot!" she placed a big hug around Abby and felt her inner anguish immediately. "You sure you want to go out tonight?" she whispered low enough so only Abby could hear her voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah girl, I'm ready! I haven't been out in forever, and I need a little excitement in my life," her voice was fake and put on. Everyone in the room knew she had had enough excitement to last her four lifetimes, but she was determined to play it till the end.

"Okay well let's go, chicka" Mary led the way to the door and stopped when she didn't hear Abby following.

Abby slowly turned when she felt strong arms grab hers and turn her around. She tried to struggle away, but knew it was futile. She finally faced the man she longed for and sorrowfully looked him in the eye. She felt his pain and for a moment, prayed he wouldn't let her leave. She wanted him to take her into his arms and whisper how much he loved her. She wanted to have the happy ever after every girl wanted, but her dreams were shattered with two crappy little words, "Be safe," his voice held not one ounce of emotion behind the words and her anger raged.

"Be safe?! I want you gone when I get back!" she had never gotten in anyone's face before that moment. This man angered her to no end and his insolence was infuriating.

He got right back into hers and without missing a beat, "Don't worry babe, I'm already packed up." He never raised his voice. He figured she was hurting enough as it was.

"Have a great life Victor Creed cause it will be a lonely one. But that's how you like it, huh?" and with that she slammed the door.

His heart felt like it was being cut out of his body. He had never wanted it to end this way, but that's what you get for getting too close. He did want to be alone. Mutants don't have happy endings. They would fight until the day God decided it was time for it to be over, and for the first time in his life he fell to his knees and prayed out loud. "Please let it be over. I don't want this any more! Why am I here?! You sick bastard! Finish me!" his last statement came out as a roar which shook the entire apartment. He would never see the end. His mutation wouldn't let him. He slowly stood from his position on the floor and walked to _her _room. He caressed her pillow and laid down onto the soft bed. He took in her scent one last time. That is one mutation he was always thankful for. Once he smelled something he never forgot where it came from. Others simply smelled things and remembered how they felt when they smelled it. He remembered everything. Sarah smelled of lemon grass and cucumbers. Abby would always be lavender and vanilla. He laid on her bed and for the hundredth time wished he had been in it while she was.

She was putting on a good act and Mary could tell. Abby was not herself; the girl was miserable. Mary would occasionally glance over at Abby to see if she was okay. Abby sat with her legs crossed and a look of complete melancholy on her face. "Abby, we don't have to go out just to get back at Victor."

"I'm not!" _**was she trying to convince herself or Mary?**_ "I'm going out cause we haven't done anything together for awhile and yes, maybe to get away from him. But not just to get back at him," she added a slight guffaw to emphasize her point. "Why would I do that? He needed to clean out all his stuff anyway."

"Abby, what all did he have to begin with?" she knew she had touched something inside of Abby when she saw those green eyes begin to glass over. "I'm sorry. We _are _going to have an awesome night!" she cranked up the radio and started singing to the first thing she recognized. Finally, Abby gave her a slight smile and began to sing along with her. If Mary couldn't make her feel better, she could at least get her mind on something else. They pulled up to the club and felt its vibrations shake the car. "It's a good night!" Mary nudged her as she began to sway her hips seductively. Abby laughed enthusiastically and figured she would make the best out of the night. She grabbed Mary's waist and they both began to playfully dance with each other as they entered the club.

It was a small joint from the outside and had the persona of a run down warehouse, but on the inside their was a large dance floor. It had poles where girls were dancing erotically for other men. It also had a large stage where the purple colored DJ was providing the music. Mary loved this place because this was where mutants were safe to be themselves. No one had to hide or lie about who they were. They were safe. Mary grabbed Abby and began to pull her to the dance floor just as a loud song began to play. "Come on! I love this song!" Mary's commanding voice was heard over the loud music, and Abby laughed as she was dragged onto the floor.

They danced with each other for many of the songs and soon Abby was just swaying to the beat. She let the music take her away from the pain. She was in her own world when she felt a hand gently tap her on her shoulder. She turned, still smiling from ear to ear to the dark man in front of her. "You must be Abby," his dark voice only reminded her of the reason she came and the feeling of cold water running through her veins came over her. She took a moment to assess the man in front of her before answering directly. He was shorter than Victor but still taller than her. His hair was a different style all together but it seemed to suit him. His smile was definitely less threatening than Victor's but it still held a viciousness to it. He seemed tamer than Victor, but those brown eyes said different.

"Yes, I am. I assume Mary has told you all about me." she gave him a smile and let her green eyes sparkle at him.

"Well she was wrong about one thing."

"And that is?" she could tell he was flirting, but it was charming and full of confidence. Something Victor had a little too much of.

"Your not attractive," he chuckled when he got the appropriate response of a jaw dropping. "Your stunning."

"And you're a charmer Mr….?"

"Just call me Logan," he took her hand as a slower, more intimate song came on and pulled her body close to his. She could feel the raw muscle underneath and once again thoughts of Victor plagued her mind. She couldn't escape him, so she would pretend that's who was holding her at that moment. "So what do you do Ms. Abby." his voice was low, and she felt the roughness of it scrape over her body. It sounded like whiskey and felt like claws slowly running down her spine.

"Um, I work on MVU as a detective." she closed her eyes as his hand began to drift lazily down her exposed back.

"Well, I respect a woman in uniform," he lowered his voice to nearly a whisper when he felt her relax and knew he had her where he wanted her, "but I like em' better out of it."

She looked up as he began to massage her neck. God help her, she knew this was leading to a one night stand. This guy was not one to stick around and raise a family. She began to wonder if Victor was one of those men. He had never tried to seduce her like this. He never forced anything on her and if anything, warned her about him. She suddenly felt really stupid. He was pushing her away because he didn't want her to get hurt. Her eyes widened as the realization flooded her system. She needed to get back and stop him from leaving. She didn't care what happened in the future. All she knew was she needed him to be in it. "I'm sorry Logan, but I need to get home," she pulled herself gently away from him and to her surprise saw anger rise in his.

"Well don't worry cause I'm heading there as well." his voice held something in it Abby couldn't put her finger on. It was cold and full of determined anger. She started to correct him but felt a sharp prick in her back. She let out a gasp and tried to push him away. Her body felt weak and everything began to spin around her. Right before she blacked out completely, she stared into the man's eyes and where soft brown ones once shone, dark golden eyes flashed before her.

The dark mutant dragged the limp body of the girl into the bathroom and tied her to the bathroom stall. It took one look at her as it changed into the dark blue mutant known as Mystique and let out a small chuckle. "Stupid human, you really make this too easy." After locking the door, she turned to the mirror and began to change into the sweet, seductive Abby. "Now to go get my muscle back," she turned and ran her hand down the girls face. Her lips turned up into a hateful snarl, "I don't know what he sees in you human girls. Every one of you are easily crushed like little insects," she pulled her hand back and gave the unconscious girl one last slap across the face. She smiled when blood began to ooze out of Abby's lips. "You should feel that later." She unlocked the door and gracefully maneuvered through the crowd until she reached the exit.

Abby felt like her heart was going to stop. She wanted to scream but everything looked like it was under water. She knew she had been drugged but not 'how much?' or 'how long?' All she could do was try to relax and wait for someone to use the bathroom. _**God, what did she get herself into? **_

--

Victor was still laying on the pillow when he heard the door open. She was back already? She was only gone for a few hours. He walked out of the bedroom to find a very happy Abby. He watched her with an alertness of a predator being stalked.

Mystique slowly walked up to his large form and ran her hands seductively down his chest. _**Wow Victor hadn't lost one inch of muscle, that was good. **_He was always good in the sack, but she couldn't reveal who she was yet. She needed to get some information on this girl first. Abby was connected to the area holding Erik. She needed more information and Victor should know something.

"What's up big boy?" her voice lowered, and her leg lifted to wrap around his waist. She heard his growl and knew she was having the right effect.

She wasn't acting like herself and her smell was off. She must have been drinking. He trailed his hand down her back and felt the softness of her skin. He wanted her so badly he could taste it, but something was off. "You been drinkin tonight?"

"Yeah, just a little," Mystique gave a chuckle and decided to use the drunk act to her advantage. "Do you remember the first time we met?" she trailed her fingers down his chest and began to use her fingernails to scrape down his body.

"Yeah," his voice was thick. She had never been this forward with him before.

"I want to hear you tell me about all you remember about that day," she saw his body relax under her fingers and as his eyes drifted shut in complete bliss, she allowed her eyes to shift colors for one brief second.

--

Abby had been gone awhile and Mary was starting to get worried. She slipped away from the group she had been dancing with and began her search. She headed for the bathroom to see if she was hiding away with that guy she introduced her to. As she came up to the bathroom, she discovered many girls lined up to go in. "Is there a line?"

A small girl turned around to the questioning woman, "Yeah some people have been waitin' a whole hour. Apparently, the door is locked."

Mary suddenly looked alarmed, "Can somebody get this door unlocked?!" she pushed through the line of people to get to the front. She jiggled the handle and found it just as the girl had said, locked. "Please I think my friend is in there!" People were just staring at her as if she were crazy, and at that point she was. "Somebody open the damn DOOR!!"

The small girl, from the line, ran up to the door and placed her hand on the knob. The door flew open as the handle fell to the ground. Mary gave her a thankful smile before running into the bathroom. "Oh my God! Someone call the hospital!" the small girl pulled out her phone and began dialing. Mary knelt down beside Abby and began to untie the restraints. The little girl gave the phone to Mary as it began to ring. She held Abby with one hand as she began to give instructions into the phone, "I need an ambulance! This is Dr. Mary from _St. Vincent's _and I have a girl who looks like she was given GHB. She is showing signs of blurred vision, slow heart rate, and profuse sweating. I don't know how long. We are at the_ Swing_ located at the corner of 5th and Broadway. Yes I know it is a mutant club! Get your asses here now." she hung up the phone just as Abby began to shake violently. Mary turned her to her side as the poor girl began to vomit. She rubbed Abby's hair soothingly, feeling for the first time in a long time completely helpless. A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she asked the small girl for her phone one last time.

"You can use it as long as you need," Mary could tell the girl was scared and in that moment realized she was probably no older than eighteen.

"You are very brave for helping me like this," she gave the girl an encouraging smile before putting all her attention back to the wrenching woman in her arms. She rubbed Abby's back as she started another seizure. She tried to relax herself enough to call Abby's apartment. She began to pray silently Victor was still around.

--

He was really losing the battle with himself. She had him on the couch and was straddling his waist. Her kisses were much more brutal, and he knew something about this wasn't right. He cursed when the phone began to ring. "Who in the hell is that?"

"Don't answer it, just let it ring," her voice was breathy and low. He wanted her so bad; and as he began to rub down her back, something began to feel more suspicious. His hands were rubbing rough scars. Abby didn't have any bumps on her back. She was completely smooth.

Mystique was just about to get him to tell her everything when a sudden pain gripped her arms. She was being lifted off the ground.

"What did you do to Abby, you bitch!!" his teeth were bared and his voice boomed inside her head. She suddenly remembered why he was called Sabertooth.

His claws dug into her arms and blood began to spill onto the carpet. "I drugged her at the club!" he threw her against the wall and watched disgustedly as she morphed back into herself. "She'll be dead soon," her voice became more threatening when she was let loose from his grasp. "I gave her enough drugs to put _you_ under," she laughed evilly as she headed for the window. Her arms were bleeding, and she knew she needed medical attention. He made a run at her but just as he was about to grab her, she leaped into the air and soared out the window as a raven. He wanted to rip her heart out, and just as he was about to head out to get her the phone gave another ring.

He slowly picked it up, dreading what was on the other line. "Hello?" his voice was shaky.

"Victor, oh thank God! Listen I am putting Abby in the ambulance as we speak, and she is being taken to my hospital, since it is the closest," relief was washing over her as she spoke. She needed someone else to be there in case Abby woke up, or if she didn't.

"How…how is she?!" his voice was thick, and he almost regretted asking the question.

"I'm not sure right now. She needs to get to the hospital, but I know it was GHB cause it was injected into her system. You need to get to the hospital, okay," her voice cracked at the last statement, and she hung up. She lost control of the situation when her best friend got involved. She needed to hold it together for Abby's sake. She began to stroke the girl's hand slowly and whispering over and over in her ear, "You're going to be fine, sweetie."

Victor didn't waste one second. He crawled up the side of the building and began the journey to the hospital, leaping over buildings, sprinting the whole way. And for the second time in his life he prayed out loud. "Don't let her die. Please God not her too."

--

-I'm working on the next chapter. Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**-This will be the last chapter. Sorry I left the last one hangin but I needed a good stopping point. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Sir, oh my…" an older nurse jumped out of the way as the large mutant barreled into the intensive care unit.

He could smell Abby in the air. His stomach was turning as he smelled the blackness around him. Death and blood flooded his nostrils. The last time he had this feeling he was pulling Sarah's limp body off the ground.

"Victor!" Mary's voice cut through his fogged brain and relief began to flood his senses as he ran to her.

"Where is she?!"

"She's stabilized, but we still don't know if…" she stopped when she saw Victor's expression. He looked lost and _**he **_wanted _**her **_to be the person to help him. Her eyes filled up with tears and spilled over her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Victor."

"No," he didn't want to know how bad it was. "Where is she?" he watched as Mary pointed to the room behind her, and he began to walk slowly in that direction. He heard the sounds of the heart monitor, and as he got closer it sounded more and more like a hammer beating onto his brain. Her lip was stitched and her beautiful eye was swollen shut. He watched as the machines breathed for her, giving false hope she was okay. She looked like death. And he wanted it to be him. He fell to his knees beside the bed and lost control. His body was shaking as he touched her hand. He pulled back when he saw the marks from the restraints on her wrists. He knew if he hadn't pushed her away she would be in his arms, safe. He touched her hand gently to his lips, if only to steal a little of the pain from her. "Abby... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorr…" he couldn't hold on. This was all his fault. She might stay like this forever and it was his fault. His body shook from the sobs. He didn't cry when Sarah died. He merely placed her body down and avenged her, but how could he avenge Abby. He had done this to her. He was the reason her lip was bloodied. He was the reason her beautiful green eyes were shut in a coma. He rubbed her hand gently and cringed at the coldness of it. She wasn't the strong woman who had saved him at that moment. She was another one of his victims.

Mary walked into the room slowly, following the sounds of the sobs. Her heart broke at the scene in front of her. She quietly walked to Victor's broken body and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She felt him fold away from her touch. "Victor, I know this is hard, but…"

"I did this to her. I did this," his voice was a whisper, and she could hear the thickness in his voice. "I love her. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't, but what do you mean you did this?" her voice was questioning and a tint of anger began to rise in it.

"She was good to me, and I pushed her away. Like everyone I get close to, they always break," he was zoning out and his voice began to even out. Mary began to get worried as his voice began to drop. His breathing became erratic, and her heart began to pound as she felt the become thick.

"You know I used to kill for pleasure. I used to watch my victims bleed through every orifice in their body," he began to rise as his voice took on an evil air. Mary could swear the room began to shrink as she felt one large, clawed hand wrap around her neck. His face was an inch from hers. His eyes were empty and cold, and she knew, in that moment, every piece of humanity vanished from his body. "You want to know my favorite part?" Mary's eye widened as his voice became a low growl. His teeth bared in response to her fear. He could smell it all over her. "The screams."

Mary's heart stopped as she felt those sharp nails begin to dig into her tender throat. She did the only she could think of at that moment.

He was enjoying her gasps but real satisfaction would only come when she screamed his name. "Scream!"

He froze when he saw her blue eyes begin to turn an eerie shade of black. Her face began to sink into a narrow shape, and her blonde hair was snaking around his wrist. "Let...go...of me," her voice was low and dark. He looked up just in time to see her delicate hand reach into his previousl.y injured side. He threw his head back and roared as he felt the steel rod being pushed back into him. He dropped her. Then the pain was gone. He was lying on the ground holding his side and shaking when Mary finally spoke. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but I told you to let go." She reached down and touched his head gently as she tried to regain composure. Her voice was softer now and her blue eyes were full of sorrow for the broken man. She touched his head gently in an attempt to calm down his shaking. She knew he was losing control. Abby had tamed him to a degree he was not used to. She could tell the change the moment she walked into the apartment. He needed her. "The affects should wear off. All we can do now is pray." She felt him scoff under her.

"Pray?!" He said it through gritted teeth. "Why would He give me anything I pray for?" He lowered his head as he remembered his last two.

"He has hasn't he?" Her head cocked in a knowing stare.

"How do you know what I...?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. All you need to know is that He knows what we need."

She helped to lift him onto the bed next to Abby's and smoothed back his hair. That was one thing about her mutation. After she administered the pain, there was a complete shut down of the body. His eyes began to close as the affects drained away from his body. With his last bit of strength he reached out and grabbed Mary's arm before she could leave. "Thank you." She knew what he meant and gave him a gentle nod before turning off the lights and closing the door. His heart was aching for Abby to be with him. He wanted to feel her fingers running through his hair and listen to her gentle breath as she slept. But all he could do was allow the constant "beep, beep, beep" of the heart monitor lull him into a restless sleep.

He didn't know how long the dreams plagued him. All he knew, was at that moment, Abby was holding him. "Abby?"

"Shhh," she was calming him. He was on her chest listening to her even breath. She wasn't hooked up to any machines, she was just _beautiful_ Abby.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt whole for the first time in his life. "You're not real Abby," he whispered into her chest so she couldn't hear him. He knew this wasn't real. He would wake up and find her still attached to the machines. The things keeping her alive. The things which only emphasized how truly different they were. But here in this dream, he could hold her. He could listen to her breath without machines doing it for her. He could hold her here and protect her from everything around them. "You need to wake up for me Abby," his voice was thick with unshed tears, but she needed to hear the desperation. He watched as her hand began to cup his cheek. He pushed his face into her palm and kissed it. He hoped she could really feel it. He suddenly began to notice her face contorting in complete agony. She was gasping and coughing dangerously. _**She was choking! **_"Abby! Abby!" he held her face in his hands as he watched her struggle to breath.

He woke up to the sounds of machines screaming into his ears. He looked on in terror as Mary ran into the room. She began to pull all the machines off of her. The machines that kept her breathing. She was pulling the breathing tube from her throat and all he could do was sit in silent terror. "Abby!" Mary's voice rang in his head. She sounded distant from where he was standing. Then silence shook the room around him, and suddenly a cough broke him from the nightmare. She was breathing, without the help of the machines. "Hey girl, you gave me a heart attack," he watched as Mary cried over his Abby. She was hugging and crying. He also heard _**her **_crying.

"Where…" she began to cough dangerously and for a moment panic took him over again.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk. You were given a heavy dose of Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate or GHB. It's a type of date rape drug. Your mouth is a little burnt from the affects it caused. Try not to talk too much," Mary laid a comforting hand across Abby's face and gave her one last hug before turning to Victor. She walked to the hallway and gave them one more smile, washed in relief. She needed to sleep _badly_.

Her body was sore from the wrenching, but she needed to feel him touch her at that moment. She stretched her hand out to the side of the bed, as she finally laid her swollen green eyes on the broken man in front of her. Her eyes filled up with new found tears as she watched him fall to his knees by her side.

He never looked at her. He didn't deserve to look at her. He had watched her struggle to live, and he was the cause for the struggle. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he kept his head bowed as if he was trying to repent at that very moment at her bedside.

She cupped his cheek gently in her palm. She needed to feel him no matter what he felt at that moment. "Victor? Will you hold me?" she was sobbing now. She didn't want him to break down at her side. She needed to feel his strength.

He turned his face gently into her hand and climbed gently into the bed. He did everything possible so as not to touch her. He needed her to be whole again, and he wasn't going to let him be the cause for her not healing correctly.

She couldn't believe him. She needed his touch, and he was treating her like a glass doll. "No you ass," her voice was raspy from the drugs and full of tears, but she commanded him at that moment to give her what she wanted. She grabbed his arm and laid it across her body and took his tear soaked face and placed it on her chest. _Now_ she was complete. She began to realize just how sore her body was at that moment and slowly gave into the pain medication.

"I love you, Abby," he said it into her chest so she could feel his words course through her body. He felt her response as she began her gentle caresses of his hair. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, and he was whole again. "Thank you," he knew He got the message that night. He slept more soundly in those few hours than he had in years.

--

"Victor! Move!"

"Look Abby, this side has a lot more space than that side,"

"If you don't move off of my side of the bed you are going to get it!"

"Abby! I'm a big guy and big guys need big spaces," she grew even angrier as his lips stretched into _that_ grin. The one where got every tooth to show. Her laugh rang throughout the room.

"I guess I'm just goin to have to punish you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! Move!" she jumped across the bed with a new found determination.

He caught her in mid air and pulled her into his side. She was squirming helplessly within his grasp as he wrapped a leg around both of hers. She finally ceased movement after about two more minutes of struggling and gave into him.

"I knew you'd punk out," her face began to turn red as he took his teasing up another notch.

"You jerk! I never punk out Mr. Creed!" she began to wriggle free from his grasp, or so she thought. He loved watching her move like that, so he let her win one battle. She climbed onto his stomach and placed both hands on his chest to signal her victory. "See Mr. Creed, I never punk out."

"Yes, I can see that Mrs. Creed," his voice turned more feral as he flipped her so she was underneath him. "I _definitely _can see that _Mrs_. Creed," her laugh danced around the room as he whispered into her ear.

She was happy now. He was her purpose on earth. She asked for God to show it to her, and He did. This man, who held her every night as she slept, kept her sanity intact. He never let her win a fight without putting up a good one of her own. He always challenged her. He was her other half and, through it all _he never left_. His arms anchored her to the ground, and every night she says a quiet prayer thanking God for the incredible blessing.

How could he look at her and not see light. She was everything he wanted to be. She even let him join the force. This way he would always be able to protect her, as her partner for life and in crime. He heard her pray every night, even though she whispers under her breath. But what she didn't know was, he prayed too. He saw that love he thought never to exist in her eyes every morning. He felt that purity in her when they made love at night. She had saved him from hell. She saved him from the cruelty of the world when she placed those lips on his. She saved him and through it all _she never left._

--

**_"I have said these things to you, that in me you may have peace. In the world you will have tribulations. But take heart; I have overcome the world." John 16:33_**

**_--_**

**_-So what do you think? That's the end and I want to know, should I go for a sequal? Please review_**


End file.
